Positivo o Negativo
by Alexia Swan Cullen
Summary: Molesta fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua para calmar mis nervios y miré por la ventana, la vida seguía igual sólo que desde mañana estaría encerrada en un campamento en medio de la nada y tendría que llevar mi gas pimienta por si algún chico en especial si era algún Cullen, se tratara de pasar de la raya conmigo. Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a arreglar mi maleta.


**¿Positivo o Negativo?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa escritora llamada Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego un rato con ellos para divertirme un poco.

**Prólogo**

-¡No, Alice Brandom! ¡No lo haré! ¡No iré!-

-Oh, Claro que sí lo harás- Me dijo sonriendo. Hoy estaba a punto de matarla con mis propias manos por no una, ni dos razones, sino muchas, muchísimas razones más. Esta era la gran semana, donde se suponía que iríamos a hacer cosas de chicas, ya saben, ir de compras, ir al spa, comer pizzas viendo películas románticas o de comedia, como sea, la cosa es que ahora haríamos lo que Alice, mi querida "mejor amiga" me inscribió para hacer toda la puta semana sin que me enterara. Un campamento, pero no cualquier campamento, sino uno donde irían las personas más "Ricas de Forks" y obviamente estarían todos los odiosos Cullens. Suspiré y me estremecí sólo de pensar que esos cabezas huecas estarían compartiendo mi mismo aire por una semana… ¡UNA MALDITA SEMANA!

Miré a Alice y le grité:

-¡¿Sabes el odio que te tengo en estos malditos instantes, Alice?!- Chillé y Alice al verme así de enfurecida decidió acercarse a mí por las buenas. Caminó con sus brazos abiertos, yo rodé los ojos y la miré mal y me senté en el sillón que estaba detrás de mí. Alice con los pasos lentos llegó a mi lado y se sentó al lado mío a una distancia razonable en mi estado de ánimo.

-Isabella…- Utilizó mi nombre completo, lo cual por lo que sé, me va a dar un sermón que me convencerá de ir a ese estúpido campamento – Sé que no te agrada para nada la idea de ir al camp…

No dejé que terminara la palabra, interrumpiéndola - ¡No, no me agrada, ni me agradará la idea de ir a ese campamento! ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Porque los estúpidos hermanos Cullens estarán ahí! ¡Yo sé que te trae loca ese tal Jasper Cullen! ¿Pero es que acaso no ves? ¡El está con María!- La miré desafiándola y Alice me devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, alzó la barbilla y respondió con el ceño fruncido:

-¿Y eso qué?- Respondió molesta con los dientes apretados –¡Yo sé que ella y él sólo es amor de un día o dos… sé que no se aman y que ambos sólo siguen juntos porque sus padres los obligan!

-¡Alice! Bien sabes que no es cierto ¿O es que acaso no has visto como María lo besa en espacios públicos?-

-¿Y tú no has visto cómo él la rechaza?- Me dijo con las manos cruzadas y luego hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia –Como sea… Ve alistando las maletas que mañana nos vamos- Y antes de que yo pudiera volver a protestar me dijo – Y te conviene ir ¿Sabes por qué? Porque ya lo pagaste, sí, con tu dinero del banco- Me dijo y sin decir una palabra se levantó, y me dio la espalda caminando a su cuarto, encerrándose, supongo que feliz y triunfal porque sabe que no le diré que no y menos si yo fui la que pagué... Bueno en realidad fue ella, pero con mi dinero. Molesta fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua para calmar mis nervios y miré por la ventana, la vida seguía igual sólo que desde mañana estaría encerrada en un campamento en medio de la nada y tendría que llevar mi gas pimienta por si algún chico en especial si era algún Cullen, se tratara de pasar de la raya conmigo. Sonreí para mis adentros y me fui a arreglar mi maleta

.

**Día 1: Primera impresión**

-Isabella… Bella… Bellita…- Canturreó feliz Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi cuarto. Me tapé con una almohada recordando que lamentablemente vivíamos en el mismo apartamento. –Vamos, que hoy es el día que iremos al hermoso y lindo campamento- Volvía a hablar Alice, suspiré y abrí los ojos perezosamente, rodé por la cama y me estiré; luego me metí al baño, cepillándome los dientes y bañándome. Salí a la cocina vestida de un jeans y una camisa con unas zapatillas, o sea con mi vestuario normal, pues yo no era de esas chicas que andaban por ahí en minifaldas que sólo le tapan lo esencial, pero tampoco odiaba la moda, sólo que me gustaba andar cómoda.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo, verdad?- Me preguntó Alice sonriendo feliz, sentándose a mi lado en la encimera.

-Sí, sí… ya llevo todo- Respondí en un suspiro, dejándose que se me notara mi cansancio.

-¿Y vestido de baño sexy? Ya sabes que el amor lo puedes encontrar en el momento más inesperado- Me sonrió y yo la miré seria, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Alice, sabes que voy prácticamente obligada y que me importa muy poco cómo me vean los demás o encontrar o no al amor ahí?- Respondí levantándome y fregando los platos sucios. –Cuando nos vamos me avisas-

-Bells, vamos, no quería que en este campamento fueras así, sólo quiero que te diviertas un rato y salgas conmigo… ¿Si?- Hizo un puchero. Suspiré y asentí rendida.

-Pero a la próxima avísame, por favor- Dije y ella comenzó a dar saltitos por alrededor mío y me abrazó.

-Gracias, gracias, Bells ¡y ahora vamos que el campamento nos espera!- Fuimos al cuarto por nuestras cosas y agarrando nuestras maletas bajamos hasta el carro.

.

..

…

-¡Pásenme todas sus maletas, ahora, andando!- Ese era el entrenador, un señor de unos 40 o 45 años de edad llamado Jason. Él era el que nos guiaría en toda esta semana; ahora tenemos que montar un bus pero antes hay que poner las maletas en la parte trasera del bus. Caminé hasta donde el entrenador, arrastrando mi maleta con ruedas por el cemento, atrás mío Alice, también con su maleta. Justo cuando le iba a entregar mi maleta al entrenador, un muchacho alto y de cabello cobrizo se puso adelante mío.

-Eh, tú, yo estaba primero- Dije lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, se viró y me miró alzando las cejas divertido, al parecer por mi cometario.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?- Me miró directamente y yo me crucé de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Que te me pusiste adelante y aquí nadie tiene corona - Una carcajada llenó la estancia y luego me miró.

-Oh, vamos ¿Te pondrás a pelear sólo por que me puse adelante tuyo? Pensé que eso se dejó en la primaria- Me dijo esto con una última mirada, caminando hacia otros chicos igual de altos y pálidos que él, el comenzó a hablar y luego todos los chicos que los rodeaban comenzaron a reír junto a él, alejándose de donde estaba. Estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y me giré de lleno a Alice que miraba donde los chicos se habían alejado.

-¿Sabes quién es él?-Le pregunté y ella asintió si decir palabra

-Claro- Respondió luego de un momento –El es Edward Cullen, hermano de Jasper Cullen y Emmet Cullen- Parpadeé sin poder creérmelo, jamás había conocido a los Cullens en persona, sólo había oído hablar de ellos por parte de Alice que hablaba maravillas de Jasper su amor platónico y obvio, porque eran los más ricos de Forks.

-Valla primera impresión que me he llevado de ellos- Dije y dejando mi bolsa para que la pusieron con las demás me di la vuelta y camine en silencio con Alice hasta el bus que me llevaría al campamento, dentro de éste me puse mis audífonos y caí en un profundo sueño.

-Bells, ya llegamos- Oí a lo lejos la voz de Alice y me desperecé, levantándome y caminando sólo por caminar, aún estaba un poco dormida. Todavía era las 4:00 p.m. de la tarde y el entrenador nos mandó a sentarnos en unas sillas. Miré a mí alrededor y todo era árboles y plantas excepto por dos cabañas muy bonitas y un poco antiguas.

-Okey, las chicas dormirán de este lado y los chicos de este otro-Señaló la de la derecha que era para nosotras y la de la izquierda era para ellos –Ustedes dormirán en un cuarto con otras dos personas o sea que serán tres por cuarto, tomen tus bolsas y las chicas acompáñenme para enseñarles sus cuartos y con quién dormirán- Me levanté y noté que las bolsas estaban ordenadas justo detrás de nosotras y tomé la mía, siguiendo al entrenador.

-Brandom, Swan y Hale- Dijo Jason, sólo mencionando el nombre mío, de Alice y de una chica que dio un paso; era rubia, alta y muy bonita, he de aceptarlo. Nos miró a mí y a Alice y nos sonrió amablemente, se acercó con su maleta fucsia y seguimos a Jason que nos enseñó nuestra habitación que quedaba en el segundo y último piso de la cabaña. Entró Alice, luego la chica Hale y por último yo.

-Yo quiero la del centro- Dijo Alice lo bastante alto para que la chica y yo escucháramos.

-Yo quiero la que está cerca del balcón ¿Está bien para ustedes?- Dijo la chica.

-Eh, sí… sí- Dije sin saber aún su nombre.

-Ah, claro, mi nombre es Rosalie y veo que ustedes se conocen ¿no es así?- Nos preguntó y ambas asentimos.-¿Ustedes deben ser…?

-Alice, soy Alice- Respondió estrechando la mano de Rosalie -¿Te puedo llamar Rose?-

-Oh, claro, claro- Respondió una sonriente Rosalie

-Yo soy Bella- Me presenté

-Bueno ella se llama Isabella pero prefiere Bella- Aclaró Alice por mí –Por cierto me encanta tu camisa ¿Vas de compras muy a menudo?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Dijo y Alice y Rose soltaron una risita tonta. Por lo que veo ya Alice se encontró una amiga que le encanta las compras.

Luego que desempacáramos nuestras cosas y Alice con Rose hablaran de qué compraron –que yo solo escuchaba- bajamos a comer nuestra cena en el "área común". Era de tipo buffet así que cada uno decidía qué comería. Yo escogí un emparedado y una soda light. Alice sólo un jugo de naranja y Rose una manzana. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar animadamente sobre por qué vinimos aquí y yo le conté cómo Alice me había engañado para que viniera y luego cómo me convenció. Rose rió con lo que dije y yo también. Luego llegó un chico alto y no tan musculoso pero muy bien parecido y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Rose, ésta rió. Dejé de prestarles atención a ellos y miré a Alice desconcertada y estaba que la cara de enfado no se le podía esconder, tenía los dientes apretados y estaba roja de la rabia. Fruncí el ceño.

-Oh, disculpen chicas por no presentarlo-Rose se hizo hacia un lado para que el chico que no conozco se sentara –El es mi mellizo Jasper, Jasper estas son mis compañeras de cuarto, Bella y Alice- Nos presentó a cada una y el sonrió.

-Gusto en conocerlas-

-Igualmente, Jasper- Respondió inmediatamente Alice y se sonrojó al notar que la mirábamos. Así que ese era Jasper… No se ve mal, no tiene mal gusto.

-Mi mellizo no es muy hablador, así que…- Dijo Rose.

-Yo tampoco hablo mucho- Me encogí de hombros y Rose asintió.

-Ya lo he notado- Luego Alice y Rose volvieron a enfrascarse en una conversación, que duró un buen tiempo y en ese tiempo me entró el sueño

-Bueno chicas, las voy dejando, ya me dio un poco de sueño- Me levanté y caminé cansada hacia mi cabaña. No miraba bien dónde iba lo único que quería era dormir, en eso me choqué con algo, miré hacia arriba y era el chico, Edward Cullen.

-¿A dónde va señorita?-

-¿Dónde más crees que voy?- Dije malhumorada, di un paso hacia la izquierda y el hizo lo mismo.

-Hmm no lo sé ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Necesitas usar el inodoro- Dijo riéndose y yo estaba tan cansada que asentí.

-Mira que sí, me estoy haciendo de la segunda- Dije aún sin yo creérmelo que lo haya dicho. Creo que me creyó porque enseguida se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar. Llegué a mi cuarto y sin cambiarme ni nada, me acosté y me dormíenseguida.


End file.
